Precious Treasure
by Rinny Leonheart
Summary: A stray tear ran down his face as he smiled broadly. Knowing the truth after all this time, gave him the courage and the strength to go on and live his life to the fullest. He will never forget her last words to him...


**Precious Treasure**

**Rinny Leonheart**

Written for the 100 themes challenge set by TheChichiSlaughterHouse. A series of ficlets, which are all concise to the title. Each story is unique and are not copies of other people's ideas. This is number thirty-six of the list. Not all of the theme challenges will be posted in order.

Introduction

Searching through the attic at Edea's house, Squall came across several trunks belonging to past orphans. One of them must have been his so he decided to go through all of the ones without names written on white sticky labels. None of the labeled ones had been his, so he had no choice but to look through the other trunks.

After a couple of hours of searching through countless trunks he was ready to give up his search, and spotted a dark blue one with tiny scratches on it. Unlike the other ones, this had a padlock on it and no chance of opening it without the key. He groaned in exasperation and kicked the trunk which toppled back and the padlock flew onto the wooden floorboards, the lid falling open and spilling items onto the ground. Instantly he recognized his yellow shirt.

This must have been his trunk which Edea has kept his childhood items in, including the shirt he lived in for several years. Many items he didn't recognize were in there, a stuffed teddy bear with one eye and a dirty blue bow, a cream blanket which had seen better days, a hand held toy car and a little pair of trainers. He picked up the blanket and held it close to his chest, feeling the fleecy material.

His fingers felt a hard block between the folds and he laid it on the ground to open up. Peeling the flaps of material back he gasped in shock. There was a photo frame, a letter to Edea and an envelope addressed to him clipped to the front, obscuring the picture contained within it. He pulled the letter from the frame and glanced at the photo. It was of a beautiful young woman with long brown hair and deep blue eyes like his own, a handsome young man with similar hair, only darker and pale blue eyes, and a very young Ellone.

He opened the letter and began to read its contents.

_Edea,_

_This is Ellone and the baby with her is named Squall, they were both under the care of Raine Leonheart. The origins of Ellone were clear as she was adopted by Ms Leonheart two years ago, the adoption forms are attached. As for Squall, he is Ms Leonheart's child. She passed away recently after giving birth to her son from what we identified as a post-natal aneurysm. The father has not been contacted as we could not identify him from the picture we discovered in her residence. _

_The letters enclosed were written by Ms Leonheart prior to her death. One for Ellone and one for Squall. We have not opened them, but we are under assumption that they are to be opened in the future. We are under the impression these letters are meant for the ages of 18 as the minds of the children concerned are incapable of understanding the situation at this time. Neither child seems to have any other living relatives, so we entrust them into your care._

_Yours sincerely_

_Winhill Social Care Foundation _

Squall's hands were shaking as he put the letter down and stared at the envelope bearing his name. He didn't know what to expect when he opened it. But it was written to him from his mother, the mother he never knew, the woman he had spent so many years resenting because he thought she had dumped him. Finding out she had died not long after he was born made him want to punch himself. All these years and no-one had told him she died, not even Ellone who he now knew as his legal sister!

He tore open the envelope and read the script on the piece of paper in his hands.

_My dearest Squall_

_If you are reading this, then it is time you knew the truth about why I haven't been there for you all these years. I was very ill when you were born and I knew it was a matter of time before I could no longer care for you. If you are reading this, then you must know how much I truly loved you and every minute I spent getting to know you as a baby were painful, knowing I had very little time before I died to do so before you grew up. _

_I probably sound like one of those mothers who make excuses for missing crucial parts of their child's' lives. But you must know, my darling that I wanted to know you so badly and finding out I had mere weeks to live before you were born made me push myself too hard to be there when I brought you into the world. I was told I had a short time to live when you were born so I wrote you this letter._

_Seems a bit spooky doesn't it? Reading a letter from your dead mother. But I have to tell you; no matter where I am I will always be looking over you. Your first steps, first day at school, your first kiss…I know I have probably missed all that now, and I am sorry. I only hope you can forgive me for that._

_I wish I knew what a wonderful young man you have now become. You probably take after your father. Maybe he has finally got in touch and found you by now. He left me after we married to find Ellone and didn't come back even when she had been returned to me. You should know, he is a wonderful person, you would have loved him. Circumstances happened which made things difficult for him to return to me._

_Well, whatever. I didn't start this letter to ramble on about silly things. I only hope that I have given you some answers you had about me and why I haven't been around throughout your life. And I wanted you to know one last thing…_

The shame he felt was tremendous. As he finished the last line of the letter, he smiled softly and headed out of the attic. Edea smiled at him as he left the orphanage grounds and headed for the Ragnarok. She knew what he had discovered, and had no qualms about how this newfound truth would affect him. He would be just fine.

Squall looked over the control panel at the orphanage in the distance. He had several stops to make on his way back to Balamb Garden, and one of them was Winhill. He had to say his goodbyes and thanks.

A stray tear ran down his face as he smiled broadly. Knowing the truth after all this time gave him the courage and strength to go on and live his life fully. His mother may be gone, but he would never forget the last thing she said to him.

_Make the most out of your life and be happy. Squall, you are my most precious treasure._

_Mom_

Author's Note: sniffs Writing this made me all teary! I'd love to know what you guys thought of it


End file.
